El deseo de un vampiro
by okashira janet
Summary: Jirou tiene sed, una sed que lo mantiene despierto por las noches... observando el fresco cuello de Mimiko y no va a dejar que Zelman ojos carmesi se meta con lo que le pertenece


**EL DESEO DE UN VAMPIRO**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

No era común en él, no era algo que usualmente le sucediera pero… Jirou tenía sed…

Frunciendo el ceño el vampiro se revolvió bajo las sabanas y se pasó una mano por la cara, ¿Por qué de pronto hacía tanto calor en el almacén? Se levanto desganado y con dos de sus dedos abrió un poco más la camisa negra que usaba para dormir, era su culpa por dormir con ropas tan pesadas estando en verano, Kotaro solía decírselo a cada instante, que si no tenía calor con toda la ropa que cargaba encima.

-Agua…- se tambaleó por el pasillo como una persona a punto de desmayarse, tenía sed, de verdad que tenía mucha sed.

-¡Mou!- escucho un molesto gritito y levantó una ceja, seguro que Kotaro seguía dándole problemas a Mimiko, a falta de espacio, dinero para muebles y otros problemas técnicos el rubio y la joven compartían cama mientras él se tendía en cualquier lugar del piso.

-¿Están bien ustedes dos?- se asomó con cautela por el resquicio de la puerta, ya otras veces Kotaro se entretenía en contar borreguitos mientras la pobre joven sollozaba tapándose las orejas con una almohada, si era sincero la chica de la compañía había resultado ser bastante fuerte al momento de aguantarlos.

-¡Mou!- Kotaro volvió a hablar entre sueños –Anija, no te comas mi parte-

-Tendrá que ser Kotaro-kun- negó con la cabeza y avanzó hacía el salón sólo para contemplar la tierna figura de su hermano vistiendo unos pantalones cortos y una playera holgada con ambas piernas extendidas a más no poder y los brazos de la misma forma… y hablando de la posición de sus brazos.

-Mmm…- Mimiko frunció el ceño entre sueños –Kotaro-kun duérmete onegai- relajando el rostro la joven se frotó contra las sabanas, la tierna mano del pequeño rubio descansando cómodamente sobre uno de sus senos.

-Kotaro…- Jirou pasó saliva, de seguro que al niño no le iría nada bien si la muchacha despertaba –Kotaro…- avanzó otro paso intentando que el chiquillo lo oyera pero justo en esos momentos y como si algo superior a sus propias fuerzas lo detuviera se quedo completamente de piedra.

Anteriormente Mimiko siempre solía dormir con largos y tiernos piyamas, colores suaves que en conjunto con su cabello desordenado por las mañanas le daban un encantador toque tierno y frágil que a Jirou le provocaba furtivas sonrisas, como si de alguna manera ella también fuera una especie de hermana menor que tuviera que proteger.

Pero con el calor, el verano y la falta de aire acondicionado parecía que las cosas habían cambiado. ¿En que momento el largo pantalón con bordados había sido cambiado por ese corto short que más bien parecía una especie de sexy ropa de dormir?, ¿Cuándo los largos camisones habían cambiado por una simple camiseta de resaque? Y lo que era peor ¿Por qué diablos no usaba sostén para dormir?

Sed, sed, sed, el pensamiento se repitió como una orden en su mente, necesitaba beber, necesitaba saciarse, necesitaba sangre y ese cuello, ese apetitoso cuello…

-No- se golpeó a si mismo retrocediendo, siempre que se encontraba demasiado débil, siempre que necesitaba ayuda ella le entregaba voluntariamente su sangre, no se iba a poner a exigírsela cuando era obvio que no le era necesaria más que como un deseo de su excitado cuerpo.

-Mierda- y sin más salió casi corriendo del salón, definitivamente necesitaba despejarse.

……**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¿Qué dice jefe?- Mimiko mordiendo a la pasada un pan tostado con algo de cajeta encima sostenía el celular contra su oreja -¿Trabajo ahora?- dejo caer fatídicamente la cabeza, Kotaro que daba vueltas sobre un banco cerca de ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Dónde?- enarcó una ceja y luego repentinamente pasó saliva y enredó el cordón del teléfono con uno de sus dedos, Jirou que ese día la observaba desde una prudente distancia ladeó la cabeza con aburrimiento, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ya tenían trabajo.

-No, no, no hay problema- la joven negó nerviosamente, llevaba ya puesto el uniforme de la compañía –Puedo encargarme perfectamente- algo más fue dicho a través del móvil y la joven enrojeció pálidamente -¡Je-jefe!- colgó cerrando los ojos, sus mejillas encendidas –Habrá que ver las cosas que se le ocurren-

-¿Trabajo ya?- arqueando una ceja el joven vampiro la observó atentamente.

-Para mí, no es necesario que me acompañes esta vez- le sonrió calidamente –Después de todo andar afuera con la luz del sol no te hace mucho bien-

-Que considerada Mimiko-san- el llamado espada plateada se estiró entonces contra el sillón, sería un buen y largo día de descansar en las penumbras de la bodega y quizás ver un poco de televisión.

-¡Mimi-chan!, ¿Yo si puedo acompañarte?- el pequeño rubio se apuntó a si mismo sonriendo con alegría.

-Seguro- la joven se agachó a su altura y ladeó la cabeza amable –En realidad es un trabajo muy sencillo y sin riesgos-

-¡Voy por mi oso entonces!-

-Bien- se levantó soltando un suspiro, el sonrojo débilmente presente en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué harán esta vez Mimiko-san?- sin mucho interés Jirou empezó a hojear una revista cercana.

-Nada, solo entregar un paquete- la chica levantó un dedo explicativo.

-¡Listo!- justo en esos instantes Kotaro surgió con el oso bien sujeto a su espalda como una enorme mochila.

-Vámonos pues-

-¿Y a quien le entregaremos el paquete?- la puerta se abrió.

-Pues…- la joven se rascó una mejilla, el sonrojo ganando color en sus mejillas –A Zelman-san- la puerta entonces se cerró tras ellos y Jirou se quedo quieto, tan estático como una roca, la revista resbaló lentamente de sus manos, recordó entonces que tenía sed, que no había podido dormir en toda la noche porque tenía sed y recordó también que últimamente Zelman le había comentado que se pasaba largas temporadas sin beber sangre, el hecho era, según las propias palabras del Old blood que últimamente le gustaba beber sangre "interesante", los humanos que cumplían ese requisito solían tener un "sabor" más exquisito.

-Tonterías- se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a no moverse de donde se encontraba, que Zelman se chupara a Mimiko no era su problema…

-_Ze-Zelman-san…- _imaginó a la joven retrocediendo, pegándose a la pared, su rostro sonrojado al tiempo que el joven de cabellos rojos se dirigía peligroso hacía ella.

_-Tranquila Mimiko-san- _y él acercándose divertido, seduciéndola incluso sin ser consciente de sus actos _–Te prometo que lo disfrutaras-_

_-Zelman…- _y entonces los colmillos de él clavándose fieramente en su tierna piel _–san- _y el posterior éxtasis, ella aferrandose al cuerpo joven del vampiro, él disfrutando el elixir de su sangre.

-¡Mierda!- sacudió la cabeza parándose de golpe, debía estar muy enfermo, muy enfermo o tener mucha sed para tener esa clase de pensamientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Zelman-san- Mimiko llamó con cautela a las enormes puertas de los territorios del joven pelirrojo.

-¡Zelman-san!- Kotaro canturreó con alegria -¡Zelman-san tenemos algo para usted!-

-Kotaro- y justo en esos instantes el apuesto joven de cabello rojo se detuvo a escasos pasos de ambos, venía de dar una vuelta por su territorio y su cabello bajo el clásico gorro se encontraba ligeramente revuelto.

-Zelman-san- Mimiko intentó, de verdad trató con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse profesional frente al joven líder pero era obvio que tenía la batalla perdida incluso desde antes ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terrible, desgarradora y mágicamente hermoso ese ser?

-Mimiko y Kotaro- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que los dos mencionados parpadearon sorprendidos, no tenían idea de en que momento habían conseguido ese grado de confianza con el pelirrojo para que los llamara solo por sus nombres.

-Ah…- la chica se sonrojó sin saber que decir.

-¡Le traemos un paquete Zelman-san!, Llego a través de la compañía desde el mundo exterior-

-Eso es bueno- el joven sonrió de medio lado, un colmillo asomándose entre sus labios, por un momento la castaña quiso decir algo que sonara como "ya se lo dimos ya nos vamos" pero cualquier intento de huida fue atajado rápidamente por el joven.

-Estoy algo aburrido últimamente, comerán conmigo- eso no parecía una invitación sino más bien una orden.

-¡Claro Zelman-san!- pero Kotaro no parecía notar la diferencia.

-Será un placer- así que no le quedo de otra más que parecer amable, después de todo algo así había dicho su jefe por teléfono.

-Síganme- se echó la chaqueta al hombro y avanzó con ellos siguiéndolo, Mimiko soltó un suspiro intentando no ver mucho el perfecto cuerpo bajo la estrecha playera negra, sería pervertida ¿Y se hacía llamar a si misma integrante de la compañía?

-Tengan cuidado con…- lo pensó en el ultimo momento pero fue demasiado tarde, tanto Kotaro como Mimiko entrecerraron los ojos completamente empapados a causa de un regador cercano.

-¡Oh vaya!- el joven soltó una risa divertida, realmente era entretenido tener a esos dos por ahí, debía admitir que eran muy interesantes.

-Creo que me resfriare- Mimiko agachó la cabeza con desilusión, a su lado Kotaro empezó a saltar canturreando algo que parecía querer semejarse a la danza de la lluvia.

-Bueno, supongo que pueden cambiarse- Zelman metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin dejar de observarlos.

-¿De verdad?- la chica giró hacía él esperanzada y entonces algo extraño ocurrió, el joven pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, no lo había notado antes, es decir, él no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pensar en tonterías pero… la camisa blanca de la compañía perfectamente pegada a su cuerpo a causa del agua, un poco transparente también, podía si le ponía interés descubrir el bordado de su sostén y el tamaño exacto de sus bien formados senos y pensando en eso también se pregunto cuantas veces a la semana Jirou le hincaba los dientes a esa delicia viviente.

-¿Zelman-san?- preocupada porque los ojos del muchacho parecían haberse perdido en algún punto lejano Mimiko avanzó lentamente hacía él.

-No es nada, vayan a cambiarse- sonrió entonces divertido, conociendo a Jirou lo más seguro es que la idea de morderla solo por placer no se le hubiera pasado jamás por la cabeza, en eso, debía admitirlo, difería del otro.

-¿De verdad esta bien?- la castaña se sonrojó.

-Esta bien, esta bien- él entonces los empujó con algo de fuerza al interior, no tenía ganas de pelear, no ese día, pero había sentido una presencia extraña y claramente poderosa merodeando sus territorios.

…………

Cuando había tomado su empleo en la compañía a Mimiko nunca se le ocurrió que terminaría comiendo con Zelman ojos escarlata y la sabia convertida y reencarnada en un niño, definitivamente el mundo daba sus vueltas.

-Tengo sueño- después de comer más dulces de lo que cualquier niño de diez años es capaz de soportar Kotaro frotó uno de sus ojos, no volvería a desvelarse jugando con su osito, eso seguro.

-¿Sueño?- Mimiko giró hacía el niño, le habían prestado un uniforme de marinerito que realmente le daba un aire encantador, no podía esperar para ver la cara que tendría Jirou cuando lo viera.

-Hai Mimi-chan- el pequeño ahogó un enorme bostezo acomodándose sobre la silla.

-¡Por favor Kotaro-kun no te duermas!- le rogó suplicante –No podré llevarte de vuelta a casa-

-Déjalo- rascándose de manera vaga la oreja Zelman habló con aburrimiento –Yo los acompañare de regreso-

-Pero…-

-No hay problema, déjalo-

-No, no es eso…- la pobre joven apretó las manos sobre su falda al tiempo que ríos de lagrimas surgían de sus ojos, Kotaro se veía realmente encantador de marinerito ¿Pero ella vestida de estudiante?, toda su reputación como miembro de la compañía seguramente se iría al caño y su jefe la llamaría al día siguiente pidiéndole explicaciones ante la corta falda escolar, los zapatos, las calcetas blancas y la camisa con corbata como la de una típica estudiante de secundaria.

-Como siempre usas falda y camisa blanca pensé que eso estaba bien- Zelman se encogió de hombros.

-Es com-ple-ta-men-te di-fe-ren-te- apoyó la frente contra la mesa y ahogó sus sollozos, ya podía escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros y la risita burlona de Jirou cuando la viera, definitivamente era para no haber salido de su cama ese día.

-En fin, será mejor que los regrese-

-De verdad creo que puedo cargar a Kotaro-kun de vuelta- se puso de pie entonces intentando no dar más problemas, el pequeño rubio ya dormitaba fuertemente abrazado a su osito.

-En realidad lo hago por protección- el pelirrojo se echo al niño sobre el hombro.

-¿Protección?-

-Siento a alguien merodeando por aquí-

-Ah…- entrecruzó sus dedos.

-Bueno, vámonos- y entonces y sin venir a cuento colocó con rudeza una mano en su cintura y la hizo avanzar, al instante el rostro de Mimiko se puso mas rojo que la grana, realmente estaba actuando como una simple adolescente ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?

-Por aquí- salieron de la casa y caminaron por los jardines, realmente la joven empezaba a sentirse incomoda con la mano del vampiro firmemente sujeta a su cintura.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la compañía?- lo dijo solo para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan tenso.

-Bien, van bien…- bajó la mirada intentando esconder su sonrojo, no solo iba vestida con esa ridícula ropa de colegiala sino que además era escoltada por Zelman ojos carmesí, seguramente unas cuantas mujeres no iban a estar contentas con eso, realmente era la mujer más desgraciada sobre toda la larga y ancha faz de la tierra.

-Interesante- divertido entonces Zelman sonrió, por fin acababa de reconocer a la presencia que los seguía sutilmente.

-¿Interesante?- ella a su vez giró intrigada hacía él, sus enormes ojos castaños lo observaron con curiosidad.

-Solo pensaba en algo- entrecerró un tanto la mirada y se detuvo un momento para dar permiso a que pasara otra persona jalando en el proceso a la muchacha más contra su cuerpo.

-Zelman-san… no creo que tanta cercanía sea necesaria- Mimiko sonrió nerviosamente, no, si más mujeres veían lo que estaba ocurriendo sería chica muerta y ella quería conservar su vida, gracias.

-Tienes razón- pero en vez de soltarla se pegó más a ella de tal manera que sus labios quedaron peligrosamente cerca de rozar su nuca –No es necesario-

-Ah…- las piernas le temblaron y enrojeció furiosamente.

-Es solo que acabo de descubrir que eres interesante- siguió caminando esta vez sujetándola de la mano, ella decidió no volver a abrir la boca en lo que restaba del camino y avanzar con la cabeza gacha, así por lo menos las mujeres tendrían sus dudas acerca de si se trataba en verdad o no de ella.

-Vives en el viejo almacén ¿verdad?-

-Sí- se alivió enormemente al constatar que habían llegado a su destino, y todo eso sin nadie que les atacara, con un suspiro se soltó de la mano del pelirrojo y buscó la llave en la bolsa de su camisa, por un momento Zelman tuvo otro pensamiento raro, la idea de que vestida como lo estaba en esos momentos la joven castaña le hacía recordar que no había tomado sangre en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Ya- finalmente abrió la puerta y dejo escapar con pesadez el aire de sus pulmones, ya no más humillación publica con esa ropa -¡Jirou-san!- parpadeó extrañada, que raro, parecía que el vampiro había salido.

-Donde lo pongo- y sin que se diera cuenta Zelman ya había entrado con el niño y el enorme oso en brazos.

-¡Ah!, pues por ahí- corrió hacía la cama de su cuarto y acomodó rápidamente las cobijas para que el niño fuera acomodado, por un momento el vampiro pudo visualizar un perfecto trasero y un par de hermosas piernas cuando ella trepaba a la cama estirando las sabanas.

-Muchas gracias Zelman-san- agradeció con una reverencia cuando ya Kotaro estaba en su cama, que buena suerte había tenido, sería capaz de quitarse esa ridícula ropa antes de que llegara Jirou y se burlara de ella.

-Ni lo menciones negociadora- se colocó la chaqueta y avanzó hacía la puerta, Mimiko estaba por suspirar feliz, cerrar la puerta y correr a cambiarse cuando él giró hacía ella empotrándola contra la pared.

-Ze-Zelman-san- de tan sorprendida como estaba no supo muy bien como reaccionar.

-Realmente eres una persona interesante- su colmillo brilló sobresaliendo entre sus labios -¿Te había mencionado ya que llevo tres meses sin probar una sola gota?-

-¿Quiere que le dé sangre?- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, últimamente parecía que a todos los vampiros se les había antojado beber de su sangre empezando por Cassa, a ese paso lo mejor sería venderla al mejor postor, así al menos ganaba algo.

-Solo sería un pequeño favor- sus ojos brillaron entre la diversión y la maldad –A cambio de un profundo placer-

-Ah…- no pudo más que sonrojarse al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba –Los miembros de la compañía tenemos prohibido…-

-Nadie se enteraría- sus labios rozaron su cuello.

-Zelman-san, por favor- lo separó débilmente de sí.

-Oí unos rumores muy curiosos por ahí- arqueó una ceja –Que Mimiko sigue siendo una doncella-

-P-p-por dios- casi podía sentir el humo escapando de sus orejas –Eso no es algo que le incumba-

-¿Te lo ha dicho ya Jirou?- con ambas manos la rodeó contra la pared –Que para un vampiro la sangre de una doncella es mejor que las joyas-

-Zelman-san, seguramente usted encontrara a alguien más interesante que yo allá afuera, mujeres realmente hermosas, sangre apetitosa y…- ya ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaba diciendo y para colmo el pelirrojo se veía cada vez más y más divertido.

-Lo interesante de ti Mimiko es que eres la única mujer que se me ha negado hasta ahora-

-¡N-n-no!- negó nerviosamente con las manos, de seguir así iba a morir, iba a desmayarse o peor aún, terminaría soltándole un golpe a Zelman y entonces si que sus días terminarían trágicamente a manos del vampiro.

-Pero los humos por aquí están algo caldeados- enarcó una ceja –Así que dejare la propuesta así por ahora- su nariz rozó suavemente con la piel de su cuello.

-¡A-a-a-adiós!- en cuanto pudo le cerró la puerta de la entrada en los talones y trastabillo hacía atrás muerta de la vergüenza, él por su parte sonrió de medio lado y luego alzó la mirada al cielo.

-¡Es una chica interesante!- metió nuevamente ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón riendo con sorna, sabía que al otro no le convenía armar una escena en esos momentos frente a los civiles que transitaban –Nos vemos- y sin más dio media vuelta y echó a andar de nueva cuenta a su territorio, no entendía muy bien que era lo que le atraía de esa manera hacía esos tres personajes, quizás se tratara del peligro que destilaban, después de todo a él le gustaban las aventuras.

-Ja- y sonrió quedamente.

-Por dios…- mientras tanto Mimiko se dejo resbalar por la pared del recibidor hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con una rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna extendida, de tan fuerte como respiraba sentía que iba a tronar la apretada camisa escolar –Eso fue raro, jamás entenderé del todo a los vampiros- colocó una mano sobre su frente y dejo escapar todo el nerviosismo que había estado acumulando en un hondo suspiro.

-Mejor me voy a cambiar- aún aturdida colocó ambas manos en el suelo y comenzó a gatear hacía su habitación, algo le decía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla de ponerse en pie.

-Mimiko-san- y entonces estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando escucho la voz de Jirou a sus espaldas ¿Cuándo había entrado? Seguro que ahora no pararía de reír al verla con semejante atuendo.

-Jirou-san…- dejo caer derrotada la cabeza.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- no se había dado cuenta del tono molesto de él hasta que giró la cabeza un poco hacía atrás y pudo ver sus ojos inyectados de un sentimiento que no supo definir más que como una profunda molestia, seguramente tampoco había pasado un muy buen día.

-Por favor no te burles de mí- cerró los ojos –Voy a cambiarme y hagamos como que esta escena nunca paso- ¿Qué hiciera como que lo que estaba viendo jamás hubiera pasado?, ¿Acaso esa humana estaba loca?, todo su cuerpo parecía excitarse solo de verla en esa posición, con la corta falda escolar apenas tapando lo necesario, el perfecto trasero como insinuándose, los senos colgando jóvenes y apetitosos y su rostro sonrojado… su rostro aún sonrojado por la escena pasada con Zelman, maldito fuera el de los ojos carmesí ¿No sabía acaso ese vampiro acerca del respeto hacía lo ajeno, hacía la pertenencia de otro vampiro?

-¿Qué hacía Zelman aquí adentro?- al instante las mejillas de la chica volvieron a colorearse.

-Qui-quisiera olvidar eso- desvió la mirada y siguió su lento avance hacía su habitación con unas graciosas rayas moradas bajo los ojos, para los vampiros puede que se tratase solo de comida pero lo que era para ella eso había sonado más a un fuerte acoso sexual.

-Te estoy hablando- y entonces abrió grandes los ojos sin acabar de creérselo cuando él llego a su lado en un parpadeo y colocó una mano sobre su espalda estampándola contra el piso.

-¿Jirou-san?-

-¿Qué hacía Zelman aquí?- sus pupilas normalmente amables brillaron con una desafiante luz azul, ¿Podría ser que sin darse cuenta hubiese roto alguna regla entre los vampiros? Tal vez al dejar entrar a Zelman a la casa había hecho algo como dejar que invadieran el territorio de Jirou, no podía saberlo, los vampiros eran tan extraños en algunas cuestiones.

-Lo lamento Jirou-san, solo me ayudaba con Kotaro ¿Hice algo indebido?- giró apenada hacía él y entonces el vampiro sintió como si la sangre dentro de su cuerpo entrara en ebullición.

-¿Solo eso?- le preguntó con violencia pero ella desvió la mirada y oculto el nerviosismo tras una sonrisa.

-Sí solo eso, nos mojamos y nos presto ropa y como Kotaro-kun se durmió me ayudo a traerlo- "y me pidió mi sangre como paga" habría podido agregar pero prefirió callárselo, era muy vergonzoso al menos para ella como para andarlo diciendo.

-Solo eso- parecía molesto ¿Por qué parecía tan molesto?, sus ojos clavados en ella como filosas dagas.

-Y ahora Jirou-san, si no te molesta…- intentó nuevamente sonreír -¿Podrías dejar que me levante? De verdad quisiera cambiarme-

-Ah- se puso de pie sujetándola de la mano y arrastrándola tras él pero no la soltó, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, sabía que a Mimiko le gustaba Zelman, sabía que lo encontraba atractivo, era el Old Blood más apuesto que una mujer pudiera encontrar, seguramente de haber insistido un poco más ella habría terminado dándole su sangre.

-Tengo sed- se lo soltó con violencia, clavando los dedos en sus hombros.

-¿Sed?- sus ojos café claro se abrieron con sorpresa, así que por eso estaba teniendo un comportamiento tan extraño, bueno, era de suponerse, la verdad si un humano se quedara sin alimento más de una semana seguramente moriría y Jirou solía aguantar incluso más del mes.

-Sí, tengo sed- de un tirón sujeto su corbata soltándola, con agresividad la empotró contra la pared, mentalmente Mimiko se preguntó si aquella era una costumbre de todos los vampiros.

-E-esta bien…- echó la cabeza hacía atrás, nunca antes Jirou había parecido tan necesitado de sangre, por lo general era ella quien dejaba libre su cuello para que él pudiera comer a sus anchas pero esta vez él mismo había desabrochado los botones de la camisa escolar, el mismo le había echado hacía atrás el cuello, todo con una violencia y una rabia que no le conocía, como si no fuera el mismo Jirou.

-Jirou-san…- en el ultimo momento sintió algo de miedo al ver que sus colmillos sobresalían más filosos y largos de lo normal.

-¡Ah!- pero el dolor inicial fue rápidamente sustituido por el placer infinito del éxtasis -¡Ah, ah, ah!- era tanto y tan grande el placer que sintió que explotaría, su cuerpo se arqueó hacía él, apretó las piernas al sentir algo caliente surgir en su vientre.

-¡Ah, ah, ah!- no podía controlarlo y de pronto el metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas y ella se apresuró a apretarlo con sus propias piernas, enroscándose en él, sintiéndose morir en ese mundo de colores y explosión.

-Más, más, más- apretó los dientes y los labios, nunca antes Jirou la había mordido por tanto tiempo, si ese placer seguía su corazón seguramente se pararía.

-¡Ah!- ya no sabía que hacer para dejar escapar todo ese placer que se almacenaba en su cuerpo, con desesperación friccionó su pelvis contra la pierna de él, lo rodeó con sus brazos, arañó su espalda ¿Por qué ese tormentoso placer no acababa?, ¿Por qué no la soltaba?

-¡Ah!- y entonces él la sujetó de la nuca y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo aplastándola contra la pared, pegando sus redondos senos a su pecho firme, sintiendo la calidez de su sangre caliente.

-¡Ji-Jirou!- y entonces se desmayó inerte entre sus brazos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus piernas aún enredadas en la pierna masculina.

-Ah…- y entonces él tembló ligeramente al soltar sus colmillos de la tibia piel y abrazarla contra si ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había desmayado a una mujer de puro placer?, no, ni siquiera a la sabia, jamás lo había hecho, por un momento se sintió algo culpable por verla ahí, tan frágil y entregada entre sus brazos, la camisa en medio de aquel desesperado acto había terminado por desgarrarse así que el sostén rosa era completamente visible haciendo juego con los redondeados pechos, las piernas inertes que colgaban a cada lado de su pierna ¡Por dios!, era solo una pobre chiquilla virgen y él seguramente le había hecho sentir lo que ningún hombre le haría sentir jamás en la vida.

-Seré idiota- pegó su frente contra la de ella, esperó calmarse con eso, sentir que su creciente excitación se apagaba pero el efecto fue al contrario ¿Por qué diablos le estaba pasando eso? Se suponía que los que experimentaban el placer y el éxtasis eran los humanos no los vampiros ¿Por qué entonces había sido tan placentero, tan enormemente excitante el morder a la joven castaña?

-Yo…- se dejo caer sentado en el suelo con la joven en su regazo, tardaría aún un buen rato en despertar, desvió la mirada avergonzado pero luego volvió a posarla sobre ella, las mejillas sonrojadas, el rostro aún con rastros del profundo placer experimentado, los muslos apretados y las piernas un tanto sueltas, la corta falda escolar dejando pocas cosas a la imaginación.

-Me lleva- a pesar de sentirse tan avergonzado quería tocar, a pesar de sentirse tan culpable quería volver a morder ¿Eso era lo que sentían los humanos que se hacían adictos a que los mordieran?, ¿Por qué la sangre de Mimiko causaba ese efecto en él?, ¿Sería cierto entonces lo que había dicho Zelman acerca de que la sangre de personas interesantes era más apetitosa? Pensar en el pelirrojo lo puso mal de golpe, era de alguna manera un poderoso aliado y una persona que merecía su respeto pero justo en esos instantes solo tenía el deseo de partirle la cara, no dejaría que ningún otro vampiro se hiciera de la que había marcado como su presa personal.

-Hum- recordó la tierna mano de Kotaro sobre el redondeado seno de la joven, alzó una ceja, nadie lo estaba viendo de todas maneras.

-Ah- se sentía bien, se sentía bien su mano haciendo contacto con algo tan suave, tan tibio, pero de nuevo le daban deseos de morder, de seguir así terminaría desangrando a Mimiko.

-¿Eh?- y justo en el momento en que menos lo esperaba los ojos castaños de ella se abrieron un tanto desubicados, seguramente por haberse desmayado el efecto de resonancia no se había llevado a cabo.

-Mimiko-san- le habló esta vez amablemente.

-¿Dónde?- sentía la cabeza demasiado pesada como para ponerse en pie y o mucho se equivocaba o la sangre le estaba escurriendo por la camisa hasta el ombligo, ahora si que necesitaría que le hicieran una trasfusión.

-En casa-

-Ah- se sintió un tanto mareada pero luego pareció acordarse de algún asunto importante -¿Ya estas satisfecho?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- clásico de ella preocuparse primero de los demás que de ella misma.

-¿Tú estas bien?- le sostuvo la cabeza con su trabajada mano observándola dulcemente.

-Sí, creo…- cerró los ojos –No volveré a dejarte tanto tiempo sin tu ración, por poco y me muero-

-Lo lamento-

-No, es mi culpa- nuevamente sus ojos castaños se abrieron con cansancio –Debo alimentarte, soy tu jefa después de todo, supongo que una vez a la semana en lugar de una vez al mes resulta más razonable-

-Muy razonable- en su mente algunas imágenes de él y Mimiko nuevamente unidos contra alguna pared de la casa parecieron hacer eco.

-¿Me estas acariciando un pecho?- enarcó una ceja, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No- y sin embargo su mano recorrió nuevamente su piel por encima del sostén.

-¿Seguro?- sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Seguro- y él sonrió de esa manera arrogante en la que solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Que raro…- volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tenía idea de que tuviera unos sueños tan perturbadores con Jirou como protagonista, algo empezaba a fallar con ella.

-Mimiko-san…- su mano resbaló suave y calidamente hacía su vientre, delineando su ombligo.

-Mmm- intentó sin éxito mantener los ojos abiertos –Que sueño… estoy soñando-

-Un sueño…- recordó algo, algo muy placentero de su época de humano que no necesitaba que hubiera sangre de por medio.

-¿Ah?- la joven de la compañía sintió unos labios presionarse contra los suyos y una lengua entrar en su boca pero se entregó por completo al sueño sin preocuparse, después de todo lo que estaba en su mente en su mente se quedaba, Jirou por su parte sonrió malignamente con el cuerpo de la muchacha bien sujeto al suyo, acababa de marcar a su presa, acababa de marcarla y de algo estaba seguro, quería estar con ella, estar con ella hasta el final.

**FIN**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Un one shot para avivar un poco más esta solitaria sección, no esperaba que me saliera tan erótico pero por dios es Black blood Brothers jeje, ojala y les guste. Esta un tanto basado en el especial numero 2 que sale en el manga donde Jirou se comporta extraño porque no le han dado de beber jeje. Ciao


End file.
